


Hurry Up and Wait

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: What is forgettable?
Relationships: Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	Hurry Up and Wait

“I guess I never thought about this part.”  
  
“Guess your books never got around to it, huh?”  
  
It was true. The stories only explained the bliss of falling in love, never did it really explain how to sustain it or what it mean to let it go.  
  
TJ tucked her hair behind her ears, cupping her face in his gentle hands and sighing heavily, “This is where you give me some example of love conquering all. Some book that’ll prove me wrong.”  
  
“...I don’t want to go.” Her heart got the better of her as he tried so hard to be brave when she couldn’t, “You’ll forget me, forget us.”  
  
“There’s no forgetting you.” TJ’s hands traveled to the curve of her hips, “Just you finding something better than me the second you get outta this town.”  
  
“Never.” Molly’s arms tightly circled his waist, her head buried in the nape of his neck; she had to believe that college would work in their favor – that they would come together again, stronger than ever before.  
  
They would prove all their doubters wrong, that much her books promised her a long time ago.


End file.
